Pemuda Sepeda Kayuh
by burritown
Summary: Pertama kali bertemu pemuda itu adalah ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru—sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Ketika pemuda itu memasuki ruang upacara dengan senyuman secerah mentarinya; pada detik yang sama, ia mulai menaruh hati kepadanya. / AU / Warning Inside!


_**Pemuda Sepeda Kayuh**_

_**A Naruto's FanFiction**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: **__Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata_

_**Genre: **__Friendship, Romance, School_

_**Written in **__1.969 words_

Pertama kali bertemu pemuda itu adalah ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru—sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Ketika pemuda itu memasuki ruang upacara dengan senyuman secerah mentarinya; pada detik yang sama, ia mulai menaruh hati kepadanya.

Salah satu hal yang selalu menarik perhatiannya adalah ketika pemuda itu mengendarai sepeda kayuhnya ke sekolah. Ekspresi yang diciptakannya benar-benar membuat napas gadis itu berhenti selama beberapa jenak. Tampak begitu lugu, polos, dan—terlihat bebas. Itu sebabnya ia selalu berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sebelum bel berdentang. Bahkan, ia rela terlambat demi melihat pemuda sepeda kayuh tersebut. Tanpa sadar, ia telah menjadikan pemuda itu pusat kehidupannya.

Dua tahun dilaluinya dalam diam. Tak pernah sekalipun ia bertegur sapa dengan pemuda sepeda kayuh. Kendati selama dua tahun pula ia masih tidak mengetahui namanya. Terlalu mencolok—dan terlihat memalukan—bagi seorang gadis _melankolis introvert_ seperti dirinya untuk sekedar menanyakan nama. Ia merasa bahwa pemuda itu terlalu bercahaya dan selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak orang; benar-benar seperti sosok Kazehaya—salah satu tokoh anime. Sedangkan ia lebih mirip Sawako; pendiam, pemurung, penyendiri, dan pemalu. Sifatnya benar-benar berbeda seratus delapanpuluh derajat dengan pemuda sepeda kayuh. Sedikit sekali kemungkinan untuk keduanya saling mengenal. Apalagi mereka bukan teman sekelas.

Ia hanyalah sebatang bunga daisy dari sekian banyak bunga mawar yang menghiasi kehidupan pemuda sepeda kayuh itu. Untuk apa memilih bunga daisy kalau masih dapat memilih bunga mawar yang lebih indah?

Di awal tahun ketiga, Dewi Fortuna mulai mendengarkan beberapa baris dari doa-doanya. Ia berkesempatan mengenal pemuda sepeda kayuh yang dikaguminya dalam diam selama dua tahun terakhir. Mereka, secara tak sengaja, bertemu ketika menjadi salah satu panitia di suatu acara sekolah—gadis itu hampir tidak pernah mengikuti acara kepanitiaan sekolah. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto; benar-benar nama yang cocok untuk pemuda secerah mentari seperti dirinya. Dengan helaian mahkota pirang jabrik, dan garis-garis di kedua pipi yang menambah nilai plus tersendiri, bagi Hinata.

"H-Hyuga Hinata. Mohon bantuannya, U-Uzumaki-_kun_." Ia sempat ragu-ragu untuk menjabat tangan Naruto. Setindak setelah kedua belah tangan yang berbeda itu bersentuhan, gadis itu merasakan sesuatu—seperti sengatan listrik—yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Siapapun, tolong ingatkan dirinya untuk tetap berada di alam kesadaran.

Hinata tahu, sangat tahu; kendati ia mengenalnya dalam waktu dekat, bahwa Naruto memiliki sebuah hobi yang sama dengannya. Maniak _ramen_—terutama _Ichiraku Ramen;_ salah satu _ramen_ yang terkenal di desa Konoha. Walaupun Ia tak se-maniak Naruto dalam hal ini. Tiga tahun berjalan memendam perasaannya dan hanya dapat mengamati dari kejauhan telah membuat Hinata mengerti apa saja yang benar-benar disukai dan dibenci oleh pemuda sepeda kayuh. Pada detik yang sama, ia merasa beruntung telah mengagumi sosok Uzumaki Naruto sejak awal.

"Hyuuga-_san_, biar Aku yang mengantarmu pulang." Serentetan kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda itu benar-benar membuat Hinata merasa telah berada di surga. Kendati semuanya berawal ketika ia terjatuh dari tangga sekolah seusai rapat kepanitiaan. Tak dapat disangkal, rasa malu mulai menyelimutinya—bayangkan saja, ketika itu hanya beberapa orang saja yang tersisa; dan Hinata merupakan satu-satunya gadis—sekumpulan pemuda yang melihat kejadian memalukan itu mencoba menahan tawa mereka; beberapa telah menyuarakan tawa mereka. Uzumaki Naruto termasuk salah satu dari kumpulan pemuda tersebut; Ia sama sekali tidak tertawa seperti teman-temannya. Hanya diam dan mencoba tak peduli dengan canda tawa yang sedang dinikmati oleh teman-temannya. Hinata tak dapat berkata apapun selain mencoba menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang menjalari wajahnya. Ia benar-benar malu!

Setindak kemudian, Naruto mulai mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan bantuan, sementara Hinata tak langsung meraihnya; lebih memilih untuk membisu. Ia mengamati tangan besar pemuda tersebut, keinginan untuk meraihnya, namun terdapat sebuah keraguan di dalamnya. _Ayolah, sekarang kesempatanmu, Hinata._ Sanubarinya mencak-mencak.

"A-Aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Setindak setelah bibirnya mengatup, ia memaki keputusan bodoh yang dipilihnya. Kesempatan emas yang baru saja berdiri tepat di depan matanya lenyap sudah. Naruto kembali menarik uluran tangannya, berganti sebuah senyuman kikuk.

Gadis itu sadar, sejak pertama kali pemuda sepeda kayuh berbicara kepadanya, dirinya telah berada dalam masalah besar.

_**Pemuda Sepeda Kayuh**_

Akhirnya, Pemuda itu memboncengnya dengan sepeda kayuh yang biasa digunakan ke sekolah (kendati berboncengan di Jepang merupakan salah satu tindakan yang tidak diperbolehkan).

Semenjak perjalanan pulang, Hinata menyadari bahwa mengobrol dengan sosok pemuda sepeda kayuh ternyata tidak terlalu sulit; bahkan masuk dalam kategori mudah, sebenarnya, jika saja ia mengenalnya dua tahun lebih cepat. Naruto itu tipe orang yang selalu terbuka, ramah, dan tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang gadis—uh, benar-benar tipikal Kazehaya!—Hyuuga Hinata sendiri kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam lubang yang lebih dalam. Setelah bertahun-tahun silam hatinya mati rasa akan perasaan yang disebut cinta; kendati lebih memilih mencintai dalam diam, namun sekarang ia benar-benar dapat merasakannya. Dan dibuat terbuai oleh perasaan tersebut.

Hinata masih setia dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya semenjak tiga menit yang lalu. Lupakan soal rasa ngilu yang menjalari kaki kanannya, sekarang ia lebih menyibukkan diri untuk bergulung-gulung di atas ranjangnya, kemudian meremas boneka beruang yang dibawanya. Ingatannya masih segar soal percakapannya dengan Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hyuuga-_san_, lain kali kau harus berhati-hati."

"…"

"Atau Aku akan menertawakanmu."

Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di bahu Naruto. Kendati hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya mengaduh. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, keheningan mulai menyelimuti atmosfer keduanya. Sebelum akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka suatu topik,

"_Ano saa_, Uzumaki-_kun_. Terimakasih—dan maafkan Aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengantarku pulang. Pasti merepotkan untukmu, bukan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Lagipula—" terdapat jeda sejenak. Gadis itu dapat melihat, walaupun sejenak dan samar, kedua pipi pemuda itu merona. Pada detik yang sama, jantungnya kembali memompa darah dengan tempo lebih cepat. Segera ia menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari kontak dengan pemuda sepeda kayuh agar tak lepas kendali dengan lanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. Berbagai delusi-delusi manis dari beberapa _shoujo manga_ yang pernah dibacanya mulai menggelayuti pikiran Hyuuga Hinata. Kendati hal itu hampir seratus persen tidak mungkin terjadi.

Naruto berhenti mengayuh. Tentu membuat gadis Hyuuga bertanya-tanya.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya Aku membonceng seorang gadis, kau tahu." Serentetan kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Uzumaki Naruto; cukup pelan, namun gadis itu masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Semakin tak karuan, gadis Hyuuga kelagapan sendiri, mencoba kembali menata hatinya yang berserakan semenjak pemuda sepeda kayuh itu memboncengnya.

Gadis itu kembali merona—

"Ah, lupakan apa yang baru saja Aku katakan. Lagipula itu sama sekali tidak penting. Haha," Pemuda itu tertawa renyah. Kembali mengayuh sepedanya seolah ia tak mengucapkan apapun sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu benar-benar sukses mencuri hatinya.

Bahkan, hanya mengingat pada saat-saat itu sudah cukup membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rona merah di pipinya semakin jelas. Oh, sepertinya Hyuuga Hinata harus berkonsultasi dengan Sakura—sahabatnya yang menjabat sebagai putri semata wayang salah satu dokter spesialis di Konoha—tentang masalah yang dihadapinya ini. Mungkin saja ia sedang mengidap penyakit jantung.

_**Pemuda Sepeda Kayuh**_

Bagi siswa-siswi _Konoha High School_, perpustakaan akan lebih menyenangkan kalau dikunjungi setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Alasannya, mereka dapat melihat langsung semburat oranye yang membawahi Konoha di sore hari; tak lupa dengan matahari terbenam yang mengikutinya. Jadi, tak heran kalau perpustakaan terlihat lebih padat ketika sore hari.

"A-Aku…Aku me-menyukai U-Uzumaki-_kun_." Akunya ketika berhadapan dengan kedua teman baiknya; Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan seberani sekarang untuk mengutarakan tentang orang yang dikaguminya kepada orang lain. Seingatnya, sosok Hyuuga Hinata selalu menutup rapat-rapat masalahnya, tak mengizinkan bahkan seorangpun untuk mengetahuinya; termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

"Serius?!" Dua anak gadis itu berucap hampir bersamaan dengan frekuensi suara yang cukup tinggi. Membuat beberapa pasang mata mendelik tajam ke arah tiga gadis remaja tersebut. Hinata sendiri meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir; sebagai isyarat agar kedua teman baiknya mengecilkan frekuensi suara mereka.

"Ah, maafkan kami." Sakura dan Ino membungkuk singkat kepada pengunjung yang lain. Setindak kemudian, mereka berdua kembali menatap iris lavender Hinata. Bersiap untuk menginterogasi teman indigonya lebih lanjut.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita kepada kami?"

"Ceritakan detailnya."

Dan beberapa pertanyaan sejenis dilancarkan kedua gadis remaja itu secara bertubi-tubi. Seperti mendapatkan serangan beruntun dari segala sisi, Hinata sama sekali tidak dapat berkutik. Oh, bahkan mereka berdua tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Hinata untuk membuka mulutnya.

Ketika Hyuuga Hinata berkesempatan untuk membuka mulutnya, seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri meja mereka. Mengurungkan niat gadis bersurai indigo untuk berbicara. Yang ada, nyali Hinata semakin menciut seiring sorot mata yang diberikan sama sekali tak dapat dikategorikan bersahabat—sebaliknya, malah. Wanita dengan kacamata cukup tebal itu berkacak pinggang sebelum akhirnya berdehem cukup keras.

"Sebaiknya kalian bertiga cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat kerjaku atau Aku akan melaporkannya ke Kepala sekolah." Nada suaranya terdengar cukup mendatar, namun penuh penekanan. Bahkan Sakura dan Ino yang biasanya terlihat berani langsung menciut begitu mendengarnya.

Tiga gadis remaja itu keluar dari perpustakaan dengan raut wajah masam. Terutama Hyuuga Hinata. Karena Ibu penjaga perpustakaan itu tidak mengizinkan mereka bertiga untuk datang berkunjung selama tiga hari kedepan. Kiamat bagi Hinata yang sangat mencintai buku, harus menahan hasratnya untuk membaca selama beberapa hari kedepan.

"Yo, Sakura, Ino—" Gadis itu sedikit tertegun mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya, "dan Hyuuga-_san_." Suara Uzumaki Naruto. Ia menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya untuk menyapa tiga anak gadis remaja yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sekujur tubuh Hinata membeku. Irama jantungnya terdengar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan ia mulai merasa sulit untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen. Tubuhnya melemas; kalau saja ia lupa bahwa Sakura dan Ino berdiri di sampingnya, mungkin ia telah tak sadarkan diri sekarang. Seperti mengidap sebuah penyakit kronis ketika bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai. Yang—sepertinya—belum ditemukan obat penawarnya.

Sementara dua anak gadis lainnya memasang senyuman misterius.

"Ah, Naruto. Kau datang di saat yang tepat." Celetuk Sakura yang disusul sebuah anggukan dari gadis pirang di samping Hinata. Sementara sang gadis indigo masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabat merah jambunya. Sungguh, otaknya tidak akan bisa bekerja secara optimal jika pemuda sepeda kayuh itu berada di sekitarnya.

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan suatu ketertarikan. Haruno Sakura semakin melebarkan senyuman misteriusnya. Cepat ia menarik lengan pemuda sepeda kayuh, membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya,

"Hari ini Hinata sepertinya kurang enak badan. Sedangkan Aku dan Ino masih memiliki beberapa urusan di sekolah. Jadi—" Terdapat jeda sejenak, "Bisakah kau mengantarkannya pulang?"

Di sudut lain, Hinata menangkap senyuman misterius Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya. Oh, sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang tidak terduga kali ini. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya, mencoba mengusir seluruh delusi-delusi negatif tentang rencana kedua teman _kelewat_ baiknya.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu mulai kembali ke sisi Hinata. Ia menunjukkan jempol jari kanannya kepada Ino, sebagai isyarat bahwa _misi-kita-berhasil_. Sedangkan sang gadis indigo semakin tak karuan baik akal ataupun perasaannya. Di satu sisi, akalnya masih penasaran dengan rencana yang telah dicanangkan oleh kedua temannya. Di sisi lain, perasaannya bergejolak hebat karena pemuda pirang jabrik itu berada di sekitarnya—eh? Hanya perasaan Hinata saja, atau pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya?

"Naruto, kami mengandalkanmu." Ino menepuk pelan bahu pemuda sepeda kayuh—tunggu dulu. Ia benar-benar gagal paham sekarang. Apa maksud dari ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan Ino; _mengandalkanmu_. Dan juga kenapa pemuda jabrik pirang itu sekarang berdiri tepat di depan matanya?

Hinata tak kuasa menyembunyikan keterjutannya ketika sosok pemuda sepeda kayuh berada di depannya; sungguh, baru kali ini ia berada di posisi yang cukup dekat dengan lawan jenis—apalagi ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sosok yang mendapatkan tempat spesial di singgasana hatinya. Dadanya kembali bergemuruh hebat, kaki-kaki kecilnya mulai kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tubuh—dan ia cukup yakin, rona merah yang berusaha ia sembunyikan semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu kini menguap ke permukaan. Uh—oh, bahkan sekarang pandangannya menjadi sedikit mengabur.

"…-_san_? Hyuuga-_san_? Kau baik-baik saja?" samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara bariton milik pemuda itu—eh, bahkan sekarang indera pendengarannya bekerja tidak optimal. Sepertinya efek yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto lebih besar daripada yang selama ini ia pikirkan.

Hinata mulai linglung. Ia bahkan tak yakin dapat bertahan untuk beberapa jenak kedepan. Butuh waktu lima detik hingga akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar tumbang.

"Hyuuga-_san_!"

"Hinata!"

Hinata pingsan. Tepat di dekapan pemuda sepeda kayuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dengan tidak elitnya…**

Pertama, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada NaruHina karena telah menjadi pasangan Canon! Yeeeeay! /tebar confetti/ yah, walaupun saya orangnya sudah jarang sekali mengikuti alur cerita Naruto o(_-_o) terakhir mungkin nonton episode _Naruto VS Pain_—aaa, itu sudah berapa tahun yang lalu, ya? ._.a

Kemudian kemarin menyempatkan diri untuk baca chapter 700—YA AMPUN HIMAWARI SAMA BURITO /? OENYOEH SEKALI OAO—_Honestly, I can't resist my happiness when my babies has a babies_ 8"D sekali lagi, selamat untuk NaruHina XD

Eh? Ah—maafkan saya. Lupakan kalimat basa-basi diatas _-_)/ kita langsung saja masuk ke intinya (?) saya mau minta maaf karena tiba-tiba menyusup ke dalam fandom ini dengan membawakan cerita yang (sungguh) tidak elit, dan terkesan maksa (sekali). Ya, saya tahu itu u(_-_)u

Di fanfic pertama NaaruHina, dan Naruto-nya benar-benar OOC disini T-T menyedihkan. uuuh, entahlah. Mungkin saya mulai lapar /lupakan/ _-_)7 dan mungkin jika ada beberapa diksi yang amburegul ameseyu, saya minta maaf. Akan lebih senang lagi kalau saya mendapatkan sebuah kritik dan saran yang membangun. Maklum, karena saya sudah menghilang dari dunia per-fanfiksi-an selama kurang lebih satu tahun m(_-_)m

_At least, thanks for reading my "amburegul" fiction, readers, and silent readers :"D. I know that its still far-faraway from "perfect"._


End file.
